Preferably perfect
by PariahPandemonium
Summary: Perfection. "Marisu has always been perfect," Paranoia. "What are you then?" "The complete opposite." The effects of having a mary-sue as a sister. REWRITE OF PERFECT INSANITY: BOOK 1
1. Chapter 1

**Preferably Perfect**

**Summary**: Perfection. "Marisu has always been perfect," Paranoia. "What are you then?" "The complete opposite." The effects of having a mary-sue as a sister.

**Please review, I'D BE HAPPY FOR YOUR OPINION**

* * *

A pretentious curl of her lips, and Marisu could get whatever she wanted.

Her faux innocence stung eyes, and fogged brains with simple lies. She could make something idiotic sound completely genius.

It was like secret seduction art, capable of her and herself only.

Sakurai wouldn't- refused even- to let her sister to fill her head up with the self-given ego of a fake identity.

"Do you think this looks good on me?" Marisu hampered on and on how her life was a lie, but clearly she enjoyed it.

Sistersdidn't lie to each other, but she had smoothly destroyed what connection they had as family. She didn't respond to Marisu's turmoil.

Sakurai could care less of how Marisu's emotions geared, but Marisu knew how to push buttons and throw her sister on the edge.

"Fine," She snarled, her pink lips pressed to a scowl. "You're obviously no help."

She continued to throw around her collection of brand clothing like rich men threw money to strippers. Now **_that_** was disgusting.

For the moment, she considered if Marisu was a stripper.

She stared at the back of her form, her frantic movements setting some emotion into the atmosphere.

Frustration.

"I'm not helping," Sakurai drawled. "I'm not your keeper, so don't expect me to help you." Marisu frowned contemplatively.

Her brow furrowed as her fists clenched in fury. "You're supposed to help me! We're **_sisters_**. We're supposed to look out for each other! You promised. We're only fifteen!"

Her curls bounced frigidly, as she stared Sakurai down.

Sakurai sighed, leaning against the wall confronted by a memory.

_We're sisters now! Promise me you'll be by my side! _She shook her head slowly, turning away from Marisu's seemingly fake tears. She didn't want to see them dribbling down her cheeks like a baby.

"The promise died the moment mom and dad died." She stated, drawing the syllables painfully.

She shrugged, her shoulders feeling like lead. How could a simple conversation spark some stupid emotions?

If she could label her buttons, this would be how the list would go-

Grief. Marisu broke out in sobs as her crumpling form flopped on the bed, digging her head to the pillows.

Pain. Sakurai gripped her arm, feeling the sting of nail breaking skin.

Anger. "I'd advise you to stop talking to me if all you can give is alligator tears. Change and we'll go." Her harsh words stung with the truth.

Tears. Sakurai couldn't help that she collapsed on the other side of the closed door, her eyes feeling moist.

These were all the emotions that Marisu made her feel in a moment, without even trying. These were buttons she could push, but Sakurai could never reveal the aftermath.

She would make sure of that.

* * *

Marisu hated mirrors, and 4 post beds that suffocated her nightmares. She didn't like looking at mirrors because she could see a doll.

A Victorian doll that looked perfect, out of place- and unused. Her nightmares consisted of something preferably horrifying.

She was afraid, afraid of everything.

She was afraid of her sister, even though she was a pain, and her bravery, and her sheer confidence.

Sakurai didn't care if she was mocked or beaten, scowled or bruised- she just trudged through life with a scowl. _Just for me_, Marisu mused.

She knew her sister was trying her best.

Marisu wasn't trying her best at all.

She tossed and turned in bed on purpose, to upset Sakurai's light cycle of sleep.

She antagonized her at school, calling her 'scary big sister'. Everyone fell for it,

And she didn't even have to try.

That day at school, she pushed Sakurai away when she dropped her books.

She threw her lunch in the garbage.

Sakurai didn't do anything but stare blankly.

Marisu was infuriated by Sakura's behavior, so she called the principal and blatantly accused her.

But tonight, Sakurai looked up at Marisu and snorted. "Childish," She mused, folding her hands together.

She walked up the stairs in a snide manner, a smirk etched to her face.

Marisu couldn't be more embarrassed.

* * *

**How's the story so far? Please review! I'd love to see your opinion! They will not be meeting any canon characters yet. I decided to re-write it because Perfect Insanity was too short for my liking. The chapters were rushed and didn't have much detail to them. Sorry the chapter was so short! Keep waiting for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Preferably Perfect**

Summary: Perfection. "Marisu has always been perfect," Paranoia. "What are you then?" "The complete opposite." The effects of having a mary-sue as a sister.

* * *

**Please review, I'D BE HAPPY FOR YOUR OPINION****! Also, do you have any good jokes? I've been hoping to crack some good ones at my friends for a while. Hahaha.**

**DISCLAMERS RULE BRO**

* * *

Papers folded in front, a soft pout framing her face. She pushed her soft wisps of hair from her face ignoring the blaze of pain that pulsed from her too-tight ponytail that rested on the crown of her head. A price to pay for beauty. She exchanged looks from the front of the class with her sister who rested in the back, a permanent scowl etched to her face. She stared back at her with indifference, which infuriated her. Marisu didn't like indifference, she liked reaction, action; something energetic.

This was why Sakurai and Marisu never got along- Marisu was too emotional.

It wasn't horrible living with each other, but they couldn't say they loved it. Marisu was trying to stay number one, while Sakurai was trying to survive. It was some sort of a enigma how they fit so well, while painfully mirroring each other in way that described _different._

The teacher prompted her to explain the simplest of questions. If any other problem she would have to think for a moment, but instead she quickly answered it. "36," She spoke, confident. The teacher smiled in joy, "Correct, again! Nothing less expected from my _star student_."The pencil shifted in her hand as the teacher called her name with an endearing, prideful tone that was filled with selfishness.

"Marisu,"

The teacher's voice dripped with honey as she turned to the board and began to write another problem. Marisu's eyes searched the board, but then she was found utterly confused. This was a _highschool _question. The teacher placed down her marker and turned around, hands expectingly on her hips."Does anyone know the answer to this question?"She raised an eyebrow at Marisu,

"Do you know, Marisu?" The girl gulped, wringing her hands together. She didn't know, she didn't understand, a-and she was so unprepared-"Pi."It was another voice.

_Sakurai's_."What?" The teacher managed to choke out angrily, cheeks flushing red.

"Pi," She repeated.

"You asked if anyone knew the answer. I did, so don't I have a right to prompt you?" Sakurai stared at the woman passively, watching her glass composure break. "You have some cheek, girl! Off to the principals office, shoo!" She pointed to the door, the bangles of her bracelet clanging together as her arm began to shake in rage._What a childish reaction_, Sakurai mused. She grabbed her books and opened the door , leaving the classroom with ease. The woman huffed, murmuring in anger as she pushed her flush to her feet and heaved herself to the desk.

"Now, after the interruption... Marisu, can you solve this?" She quickly scrawled what looked like a college problem. Marisu gulped, then clung her hands to the bottoms of her desk, very careful of the gum stuck to the back. "U-um, I-I-" _BRIIIING!_

The bell rang.

Marisu sighed in relief. _Saved by Sakurai and the bell. Which one is more ironic? _ She picked up her books and left.

* * *

Marisu could have burst into a million particles, or died laughing in happiness. She really did it! She got a scholarship!

It was a prestigious school called Midori Middle School, it was wonder she even got in! She calmed herself, friends surrounding her in glee. "Wow, Marisu. Top scores and top grades! Phenomenal!" They cheered with her, as her smile split onto her face. It was so embarrassing; how they praised her and adored constantly, but she found it slightly endearing. "Oh, it's nothing,"

She giggled, waving her hand. She feigned a humble flush. They gushed again, groping her hands pulling her to them childishly. "So cute!" She twirled a strand of hair lying on her face, brushing it away to tuck behind her ear. They ushered her to a table, leaving a large gap of space for her person. She slid into the seat, pulling out a sandwich from her backpack. It was immediately snatched away, being replaced with a tray of salad and dressing. "You can't have such a degrading lunch, Marisu! Go on," They urged.

"Eat up for good health and energy!" She nodded energetically, digging her fork into the greens. She hummed in pleasure as the dressing and croutons touched her taste buds and munched in good nature. "Thank you," She mumbled, a grin on her face.

"No, it's our _pleasure." _They chimed. She blushed, turning her head away.

She froze for a moment, immediately meeting the cold green eyed gaze of Sakurai. She pressed her fingers together nervously, shooting her a sister a wary tried to not flinch when Sakurai began to stare, almost degrading her from inside.

_I know, I know you- it's all fake._

The gaze never wavered.

She blanched. She just knew exactly what Sakurai thought. They were sisters after all. She clutched the bottoms of the table, her knuckles turning white. Marisu shot back another look._Shut up- shut it, just because you're my sister -I mean... You don't know anything! You can't assume things!_Sakurai's gaze hardened.

She began to panic rapidly in her thoughts. _Why, why- I never did anything to her! How could she be so cruel? It's not fake at all! I-I know my personality is real! She can't-she can't just stop me! She can't! I hate it- I hate her! I-_"Marisu!

" A sharp voice broke her thoughts. Kaori Hamamatsu stared fiercely at her. "Are you all right, Marisu-chan?" Marisu feigned a blush, masking her pale face. "It's all right," She uttered, wringing her hands together."Is something bothering you?" The girl pressed, staring at her shy composure.

"N-no." She inwardly cursed. _Stop being so scared! Sakurai- Sakurai is not scary!_

"Is Sakurai bothering you?"

She shook her head fiercely, "No, I-I swear, it's nothing!" She backed away, hoping for her not to press the subject. Kaori was getting angry. Kaori tsked in an offensive way.

"I don't think it's nothing! You know what? I'll confront your bitch of a sister, right now. She has no right to make you nervous!" She stomped over to where Sakurai sat, hands on her hips."What did you do to make your sister so scared, c'mon, tell me?" Sakurai didn't move, nor flinch. Kaori became impatient, anger flushing through her veins. What made Sakurai so infuriating?

"What did you do?" She questioned again, ready to slap her, moving her hand.

It all happened in a matter of seconds, so fast you couldn't even comprehend it.

_**SMACK! **_

Nails met skin, as she clipped Sakurai right on the cheek.

Kaori stared in shock as blood pooled at the nail marks she made. Marisu gasped in shock as blood dripped from the spots where the nails had hit. She hadn't know Kaori to hit that hard. But then she scanned over Sakurai's mildly shocked expression. She could have been so cruel to say she savored that expression, but it came and went just as quickly.

"I-I," Kaori trampled over her words.

Her gaze hardened.

"You _deserved _ it, **scum.**" She spat quickly.

She grabbed Sakurai's lunch and tossed it in the trash, a satisfied smirk on her face.

Sakurai didn't flinch at all.

Kaori's eyes widened as Sakurai folded her arms together, staring at her like she was a _child. _Her cheeks dusted red, her eyes bulging out in anger like the teacher in the period before. "Why-I-I." She stomped away, head staring at the ground in utter embarrassment.

The bell rang.

Marisu went to throw her lunch away, almost the last one out of the lunch room. When she passed Sakurai's unmoving form, she could have sworn she saw a tear drop to Sakurai's lap, fists tightened.

Maybe it was just a trick of the light.

* * *

The admittance letter came in the afternoon, the rain pouring down, and the skies gray. Sakurai sat on the patio, earphones hanging on her earlobes. The patter of the rain melded with the beat of the song as she submitted herself to a wistful bliss. Cars passed by, sloshing puddles of rain on the road.

Her shoes became soaked, and her hoodie became damp as rain dropped from the cracks in the patio roof. At last she felt peace. Her eyes fluttered shut as she summarized the better part of her day.

_I passed my test, at least. _She mused, reminiscing the harsh slap to her face. It hadn't hurt too much , but it did shock her. _Kaori was never much for violence. _She brushed her hands on the bandages, covering the scarred area. _She did scar deeply. I might be having these on for the majority of the year. _

She stiffened at the sound of the door sliding open. "Sakurai," Marisu had a brush in her hand, pulling through the knots in her hair.

_Her warm, golden hair that shone, even brighter then the sun._

She felt herself quoting Rapunzel these days.

"Yes," She strained. Sakurai hated talking, unless it was absolutely necessary. "Can you go get the mail today? I just brushed my hair. I'm afraid it might get wet even with my hoodie on." She urged, her eyes droopy and sad.

"Yes," Sakurai uttered, before stepping out into the rain.

It felt nice on her skin. Refreshing even.

The letters instantly dampened as she pulled them from the mail box. She rushed inside, sliding the door closed behind her. The damp letters were shoved into Marisu's hands, with Sakurai walking up the stairs heading to take a shower.

Marisu palmed at the letters, hastily tearing one open. When the letters formed **ACCEPTANCE ADMITTED, **she squealed with glee.

She emptied the envelope, instead of one ticket to Japan, she saw two.

In the small print on the back of the admittance letter, she blanched as she saw the words. _All sibling(s) related to student(s), go to alternative Namimori Middle. All family prior move to Japan for convenience of student(s)._

Shoot.

* * *

**Authors Note-**

I don't know why I updated so late. It has been about two to three months, though. I will start making scheduled updates, so no need to worry! I'd like some opinions on the form of the story.I haven't got the time to write extremely long chapters, so I hope this will suffice. When I look at the last chapter, it really does look like an old proverbial story. I'd really like to know how well the story is going, so constructive criticism is well needed. I hope this chapter satisfies you! C:


	3. Chapter 3

**Preferably Perfect**

Summary: Perfection. "Marisu has always been perfect," Paranoia. "What are you then?" "The complete opposite." The effects of having a mary-sue as a sister.

**Please review, I'D BE HAPPY FOR YOUR OPINION****! **

**DISCLAMERS RULE BRO**

**Inspiration- FlashBack [Akiakane]**

* * *

** O^O**

* * *

Sakurai frowned as her sister placed the ticket in her hand. Her gaze was questioning.

"What's this for?" She asked, short to the point.

Marisu pressed her fingers together, fidgeting with her golden braid in a shy manner. "W-well that's just it, it's... ano..." Sakurai folded her arms together, completely unfazed by her shy act.

_Damn_.

"Oh, fine, I kind of- yeah, sort of- _**signedup**__fora__**prestigiousschoolbut**__youhavetogoto__**japan**__withmebecauseit's__**required**__..." _Sakurai stared airily, not picking up any of the words besides 'signed up' and 'prestigious school'.

"Good for you. What's this for?" She repeated, waving the ticket in her face. Marisu fidgeted again before sighing again, "You have to go to Japan with me because it's required to go to a prestigious middle school called Midori." She repeated, drawing each syllable out painfully.

Sakurai's arms dropped to her sides. "I...see."

_Why me? _Was the first thought that managed to pop up in her mind, before sighing in defeat. Anyway, new experiences mean new social interaction, don't they? Possibly she could meet someone who didn't thoroughly worship the ground that Marisu walked on.

"I'm sorry! I know you don't want to go but I just really want to go, and it's a wonderful opportunity! You can go to Japan and enjoy it with me and we can go eat ramen and sushi-" She began rambling, her hair bouncing around as she her head frantically. Her arms began waving in the air as she tried to explain the reasons why she wanted to go to Japan.

She wanted to go, she needed to go, because- because-

After thinking for a bit, Sakurai gestured her hand up giving herself a minute to speak. Marisu heaved a breath and waited for Sakurai's reaction.

"I... Will...go..."

Her eyes brightened.

"One question," She continued. "Yes?" Marisu piped out eagerly.

"What school am I supposed to go to?"

Her sister stood on her toes as she bounced up and down in excitement, showing her sister the brochure for Namimori Middle School.

* * *

** O^O**

* * *

It was the morning of the plane departure and the two sisters were going to be _**late**_.

Sakurai heaved the two luggages, one of her own and the other Marisu's. Her shoes clacked on the surface of the concrete as she struggled to keep up with Marisu's frantic pace.

Toast hung from her mouth in an unattractive way, swinging in pace with the rain.

"Marisu, you're going to slip..." She trailed off, watching Marisu abruptly trip on her two feet before stumbling up. She sighed in exasperation, before opening the glassy doors to the airport.

It was partly Marisu's fault they had even been this lat.e

She had insisted on sleeping, 'an hour more please', and she had stumbled and spilled most of her makeup on the apartment floor. They cleaned it up, before starting a morning ritual called 'half-ass breakfast time'. Sakurai stuffed a slice of toast in her mouth while Marisu nibbled on a muffin in an attempt to regain their morning energy. It was also partly Sakurai's fault, because she forgot to turn off the toaster and had to go back to pull out the plug so there was no spontaneous combustion or fire.

There was no time to prepare coffee or any morning zing so they were running on low energy.

They stumbled onto the sheltered walls of the airport, with Marisu trying to flatten her frizzy hair and Sakurai trying to stuff the toast down her rejecting throat. They tripped down the hall, leaving wet mud marks on their way. When they reached the end of the hall they greeted a rather scared flight attendant. Her hair was swept into a traditional bun and her tight navy-blue attendant suit framed her body.

Compared to them, she looked clean and chipper. They looked frazzled and incompetent. But the attendant knew not to question, because she had seen many late-birds look exactly like that state.

"Take our tickets," Marisu gasped out, shoving the tickets into her hands. She nodded frantically. "D-do you want me to take your bags? Y-you came right o-on time." Marisu nodded, while Sakurai gave the flight assistant their luggage.

They slipped into second class and sat directly across from each other.

Sakurai fell back onto her chair in exhaustion, while Marisu whipped out a brush from a spare make-up bag frantically pulling at her hair.

_What fun,_They thought before closing their eyes, feeling the plane launch into the sky.

* * *

** O^O**

* * *

The plane was set to land, as Marisu called out to her sister to wake up. Sakurai's eyes opened as she was pulled from her seat, shoved outside.

Marisu's golden hair was now perfectly in place, not a hair poking out in perfection. Her heels were polished and her clothing was smoothed over her body to compliment her every curve.

Her own eyes drifted to her form as she stared at her disheveled clothing, flat body, and gray sneakers. Her brown hair laid flat on her head, looking utterly dead. She paled in comparison to Marisu.

She tried to shake out the thoughts of envy from her head, as she tried to focus on something else.

For one, it was still raining.

"Geez, how can it still be raining? It's ruining my hair and clothes!" Marisu panicked, trying to shield herself with her hand. Sakurai sighed, before grabbing Marisu's arm.

"Let's go get our luggage, baka." Sakurai spoke in Japanese.

Marisu stared at her, confused, before groaning.

"Hai, hai," She mumbled, shrugging Sakurai's hand from her arm.

They grabbed their forgotten luggage, hauling it to the curb.

"Taxi~" Marisu's melodic voice pieced the air, as it sounded foreign to their ears. In a sense, her voice sounded like the piercing notes of a flute. Beautiful, yet hard to ignore.

A taxi halted immediately as soon as the driver heard the melodious voice, quickly opening up the doors for Marisu_. _

_I wonder what i'd feel if people looked at me like that, _Sakurai thought for a moment.

She shook her head in denial.

* * *

** O^O**

* * *

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Saku-chaan~" Sakurai shivered under her covers as Marisu uttered that _sickly_ voice. It dripped with honey and fake adoration. She** hated **it. She hated it to so much as _**despise**_ it. "Ohayou," She muttered, pulling herself from the sheets.

"What do you want?" She questioned, rubbing her eyes with the balls of her fists.

Marisu pressed her fingers together, shifting weight onto her other leg.

"C-can you... Braid my hair?" She prompted, fidgeting.

Sakurai blinked once.

She blinked twice.

"Please?" Marisu repeated, wringing her hands together, again. She wouldn't take no for an answer, because when Sakurai blinked again she was greeted by a wooden brush and a fistful of blonde hair.

As she ran her fingers through the silky locks, she felt her mouth pour out a question. "Why?"

"Why what?" Marisu countered, tucking loose strands over her ears.

"Why do you want me to braid your hair?" Silence.

"Because... We used to do braid each others hair a long time ago, right?"

"That's not an answer." She replied, twisting another lock of hair into another part of the intricate trail.

"You don't need one."

They both agreed on that.

* * *

**Authors Note**- Sorry this chapter was a bit short. I do promise that the later chapters will be longer though, because I haven't actually got the time to write a good long one. They will be nearing the real story, and will soon be meeting canon characters. The thing that I do want to clarify is that i'm trying to develop the relationship between Sakurai and Marisu because it is very important to the development of the plot. I hope you'll struggle along with the short chapter since I haven't struck the real plot yet! *Shrugs sheepishly* Please do give me constructive criticism, because it is welcomed happily! I hope to reach my goal of 700 reviews for one complete story!I hope i'm not asking too much C:


End file.
